


Sueños por estrellas

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Romance, Spoilers Alvarez, Spoilers Tartaros Arc, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Habiendo miles de estrellas en el cielo al menos deberían tener esa oportunidad; poder nacer de una y, por tanto, volver a conformar una llegado el ocaso de su vida.





	Sueños por estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "thousand" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Sayla/Kyouka.
> 
> Extensión: 284 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Prompt mierdero que no me inspiraba nunca. Igual, se hace lo que se puede, lo más corto hasta ahora pero me agrada el resultado. Happy Pride Month.
> 
> Explicación [con spoilers]: Kyouka murió al final de Tártaros (apuñalada por Minerva), en tanto el alma de Sayla fue consumida por Mirajane. El fic se basa en esos dos factores.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers, obvio.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

«¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo?»

* * *

 

Dicen que todo es polvo de estrellas. El ciclo de la vida se hace y deshace en base a las estrellas nacientes y moribundas; pulsan al mismo ritmo y con la misma frecuencia. ¿Y ellas? Ellas, meras palabras escritas, meras partículas juntas, ¿existen bajo el mismo principio? Podría ella, un simple libro, ser una estrella muerta de tiempos distantes.

Lo considera, atrapada en el infortunio de la servidumbre, que quizás su existencia se ate a un concepto como aquel. Medita la probabilidad de tener una opción, una posibilidad de ir más allá. Tiene alma, ¿por qué no habrá de tener lo demás? Cometas corriendo en sus venas, galaxias sobre la piel, cuásares en lo profundo de sus ojos. ¿Por qué no podrá tener una supernova latiendo en su pecho? Ser algo más que un simple libro, _ser un universo_.

Si lo fuera, entonces tendrían una oportunidad. De volver a nacer, volver a rozar sus labios y acariciar su piel. Ella y Kyouka-sama, juntas nuevamente. Si un demonio pudiera estar conformado de estrellas, entonces un día ellas deberían volver a encontrarse, como polvo cósmico en medio de la nada, pero ellas al fin y al cabo.

Debería ser posible, habiendo miles de estrellas en el cielo al menos deberían tener esa oportunidad. Una de tantas, con una de tantas bastaría. Poder nacer de una y, por tanto, volver a conformar una llegado el ocaso de su vida.

Quiere creerlo, porque no tiene nada más. Su propia esclavitud y la muerte de su amada le son un tormento que solo aquel desesperado sueño le cura. Quiere creerlo, porque sin ello, ya nada más le queda gritar.

Quiere creerlo.

* * *

 «Las suficientes.»


End file.
